User blog:Zacten/The Ultimate BD Training Guide
This is the Best training guide for Bakugan Dimensions I have been able to come up with,it is also has the quickest level up rate I can find. Instructions: *step 1:find your level(if training your Brawler) or your Bakugan`s level(if training a new bakugan) *step 2:brawl all of the brawlers on your rank in descending order(ex:if rank 0 you brawl Marucho if you beat him then you go on to Jory if you beat him go on to Victor,but if you don`t beat Jory just keep figthing him till you eventully do then go on to Victor and just keep going on like that till you beat Luis and are at level 350 then go on to rank 1) Rank 0:level 300-350 *Marucho:level 270 he is in the lab *Jory:Level 290 he is on Newbie Road *Victor:level 300 he is on the Athletic Field *Sylvie:level 300 she is at the Downtown Plaza *Kylie:Level 310 she is on Newbie Road *Logan:level 310 he is at the Skate Park *Ben:Level 320 he is on Newbie Road *Owen:Level 320 he is in the school hallway *Rasmus:level 330 he is on the Athletic Field *Thanh:Level 340 he is on the Athletic Field *Luis:level 340 he is on the Woodland Path East Rank 1:level 350-400 *Ella:level 350 she is at the Intersection *Ihna:level 350 she is at the Intersection *Lily:level 380 she is in the Brawler Gear Store Rank 2:level 400-450 *Dante:level 400 he is on the Athletic Field *Jake:level 400 he is in front of the school *Silvan:level 400 she is at the Downtown Plaza *Erik:level 400 he is in the Brawler Gear Store *Matsurika:level 400 she is at the Playground *Ashley:level 410 she is on the Athletic field *Emma:level 420 she is on the Athletic Field *Tess:level 440 she is at the Downtown Plaza Rank 3:level 450-500 *Zara:level 450 she is at the Shopping District *Jane:level 450 she is at the Fountain Plaza *Aiko:level 470 she is in the school lobby *Jasmine:level 490 she is in the Art Class *Riley:level 490 she is at the Fountain Plaza Rank 4:level 500-600 *Poppy:level 500 she is at the Fountain Plzaza *Charlie:level 500 he is at the River Bank *Timothy:level 510 he is in the Cafe *Cameron:level 520 he is at the Intersection *Jack:level 520 he is at the Fountain Plaza *Demond:level 530 he is in the Science Class *Martain:level 530 he is at the Downtown Plaza *Rina:level 540 she is on Woodland Path East *Sachiko:level 570 she is in the history class *Chloe:level 580 she is in the Science Class Rank 5:level 600-650 *Cody:level 600 he is at the Shopping District *Beckham:level 600 he is at the Skate Park *Jason:level 600 he is at the Bakugan Interspace Plaza *Fai:level 610 he is at the Downtown Plaza *Woo-Jin:level 620 he is in front of the school *Seth:level 620 he at the Intersection *Mason:level 630 he is in front of the school *Harmony:level 635 she is at the Bakugan Interspace Plaza *Ji-Min:level 640 she is in the school hallway *Callum:level 640 he is on Woodland Path East Rank 6:level 650-700 *Savannah:level 650 she is at the Fountain Plaza *Don:level 650 he is at the Bakugan Interspace Plaza *Hunter:Level 660 he is on Athletic Field *Jonas:level 680 he is in The Dojo *Maia:level 680 she is on Woodland Path West *Irina:level 680 she is at the Skate Park Rank 7:level 700-800 *Florian:level 700 he is in the school hallway *Damonica:level 700 she is at the Ampitheater *Axel:level 700 he is in the Math Class *Masaya:level 720 she is in front of the school *Josephe:level 725 he is on the Main Street of The Residential Area *Penny:level 750 she is on the Main Street of The Residential Area *Marcus:level 750 he is in Front of the Bakugan Interspace Stadium Rank 8:level 800-850 *Felix:level 800 he is in The Bakugan Interspace Control Room *Serge:level 800 he is at Neathia Plaza *Zach:level 800 he is at the Sacred Shrine(where the sacred orb is) *Craig:level 825 he is in the Bakugan Interspace Stadium *Zel:level 825 he is at Neathia Plaza *Tiffany:level 835 she is in the Bakugan Interspace Stadium Rank 9:level 850-900 *Stephanie:level 850 she is in The Bakugan Interspace Stadium *Brian:level 850 he is in The Bakugan Interspace Stadium *Lord Darkus:level 850 he is in The Bakugan Interspace Control Room *Tara:level 865 she is in the Bakugan Interspace Stadium *Kenneth:level 875 he is at Neathia Plaza *Charles:level 885 he is in The Bakugan Interspace Stadium Rank 10:level 900-1000 *Shira:level 900 she is on the Neathia Battlefield *Kit:level 950 she is on the Neathia Battlefield *Ness:level 950 he is on the Neathia Battlefield Rank 11:level 1000-1200 *Ren:level 1000 he is in the school lobby *Marucho:level 1000 he is in the Bakugan Interspace Stadium *Shun:level 1000 he is in The Bakugan Interspace Stadium *Gill:level 1000 he is on the Neathia Battlefield *Stoica:level 1000 he is on the Neathia Battlefield *Nurzak:level 1000 he is on the Neathia battlefield *Airzel:level 1000 he is on the Neathia Batllefield *Fabia:level 1000 she is in Neathia Palace *Queen Serena:level 1000 she is in Neathia Palace *Kazarina:level 1000 she is on The Gundalian Ship *Emperor Barodius:level 1100 he is on the Gundalian Ship *Dan:level 1200 he is on the Neathia Battle Field Category:Blog posts